


River's End

by Topaz_Eyes



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Ficlet, Gen, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-11
Updated: 2008-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-03 14:13:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topaz_Eyes/pseuds/Topaz_Eyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course the Doctor hears the distress call from The Library.  Who couldn't hear it on the TARDIS?</p>
            </blockquote>





	River's End

**Author's Note:**

> Lines in italics from 4 x 09, "Forest of the Dead," so **spoilers**.

Of course the Doctor hears the distress call from The Library. Who couldn't hear it on the TARDIS?

The klaxon echoes throughout the control room in old style Morse code: three short beeps, three long, three short. He stares at the flashing red button on the console for a full ten seconds before he sits down in his chair and props his feet up. He steeples his fingers, closes out the noise, and contemplates his trainers. Funny how they were the same ones as all those years ago, he thinks. They're just more weathered.

He feels, rather than hears, the soft thud of wooden sandals behind him. He leans his head back, watching upside-down as his new companion Lacy steps onto the upper deck, drying her hands on a towel.

"Doctor, the distress call."

"I know." He straightens up and doesn't move.

"Aren't you going to answer it?"

At that he winces and closes his eyes. If Lacy only knew...

He hears a thump as she vaults over the rail. "You have to respond, someone needs you!"

It will be answered, he wants to tell her. It will be answered. But not by them.

"Are you MAD?" Lacy is suddenly at his side and reaching for the button. "DOCTOR!"

Her palm hovers just millimetres above the button when he lunges forward and grabs her wrist. Delicate bones shift under the force of his thumb.

"OWWW!"

They lock gazes. Her pixie face is twisted in pain and confusion, but he doesn't care right now.

"Don't."

"What?"

She tries to free her arm but he only grips tighter. He sets his jaw and Lacy recoils at his scowl.

"_Don't you dare._"

Suddenly cowed, she stops struggling; in amazing coincidence, the alarm falls silent. The Doctor closes his eyes again, but the sudden absence of sound is just as accusing as the deafening alarm was.

When he looks up again at Lacy, she's gone; he sees wild blond curls, a wide smile in her place. "I'm sorry," he whispers, on the edge of tears, and his voice cracks. "I'm so, so sorry."

With that he lets her go.

She steps back from him, rubbing her wrist. Confusion wars with fear in her dark eyes. "What just--why didn't you--?"

Only distantly he notes her features dissolving back to Lacy's. "The call's been answered."

He turns away, not wanting Lacy to see his face, and stares at the far wall. He remembers his footsteps pounding on the polished wood floors, sprinting past countless scores of books, his sonic screwdriver tight in his hand.

_One last run. You and me._

Always, always running.

He snaps back to the present, back to other matters. He turns around to see Lacy nursing her sore wrist; he is instantly filled with regret for hurting her.

"Lacy? Oh, Lacy, I'm so sorry. Are you all right?" He moves to her and gently touches her arm.

She flinches with pain, but nods. "I'm fine. I'm okay. Nothing that a bit of ice won't cure."

Their gazes meet again. Doubt flickers across her face; he will have to make amends for that. "I'll go get some."

He lets go again, heads up the ramp and strides out of the control room towards the galley, swiping his cheeks along the way, and grateful for this chance to pull himself together. In the TARDIS kitchen he concentrates on wrapping ice in a clean dishrag for Lacy, trying not to think how she is just the latest in a long line of companions; the latest whose life will be forever changed just from having met him.

When he returns to the control room with the ice in his hand, he has composed himself; he has plastered a grin on his face, and forced gaiety in his voice.

"So, where to today, Miss Lacy Delacruz? The entire universe is at your service."

Time, like a river--like him--always moves on.


End file.
